


Get Well Soon

by swtalmnd



Series: The Death of Me [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Gen, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A color outtake of <em>The Death of Me, Too</em>. Poor John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon




End file.
